Outfits
Outfits Outfits are the guilds or clans of Planetside 2. Outfits range from squad sized to fielding multiple platoons worth of players. Larger outfits are typically driving forces behind shifts in continental territory control and are considered to epitomise the Planetside 2 motto: Size. Always. Matters. Why you should join an outfit: Planetside 2 is a team-based game. This means that most of the features and "fun" of the game will not be achieved without being part of a team. Just trying to join a squad in-game is not always promising since many squads are disfunctional and without communication. An outfit allows you to have a group of players you can always run with so your only focus will be killing the enemy. Choosing an outfit: Many outfits have different objectives. For example, the Vanu outfit The Ents is just a congregation of players who look to play together whenever they are online without a certain goal. On the other hand, the Terran Republic outfit The Enclave have extremely organized "OP" hours within their outfit and have planned operations. Most outfits will have a combination of these so looking at their website is a good place to start before joining. If you can't find an outfit for your server and faction: As new servers are added with the growth of Planetside 2, new outfits will have to be formed on those servers. If you can not find any outfits on the internet, go ahead and use /yell in game and look for an outfit. Features of an outfit: Outfits have ranks for outfit members that are separate from the ingame ranks. These are by default: Recruit, Private, Member, Officer, and Leader. Each rank gives outfit members different permissions for organizing the outfit. Outfit badges, specialized decals for outfit members, are expected to make a comeback from Planetside 1 but have not yet been implemented. More outfit specific items will be sure to come in the future. Below is a compiled list of outfits operating in Planetside 2. Active Members are based on ingame outfit members. How to add your outfit to the list # Scroll down to the section that corresponds to the server your outfit is on and click 'Expand' # The outfit list for your server will appear. Check that your outfit is not already on the list and click 'Edit' next to name of your outfit's Empire. A new page will open. # Put a new line below heading title of your faction. # In the right-hand sidebar is a "Templates" section. Select "Add other templates" # In the search bar type 'Outfit' and select Template:Outfit # A dialog box will appear where you can enter the details of your outfit. You can also preview how it will appear here. When you are done, press ok. # Add an edit summary at the top of the right hand sidebar (state what outfit you added) and click 'Publish' How to edit your outfit entry Follow steps 1 & 2 above. On the edit page a column of green 'jigsaw pieces' will appear. Each of those is the entry for an individual outfit. If you click on them, a pop up window appears with the template details. Find the green 'jigsaw piece' that corresponds to your outfit and click ' Edit' on the pop-up window that appears. NOTE: The flags represent the language of the outfit and not necesarily the country. US West Connery Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community Category:Outfit Category:Community US West Genudine Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Community New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US West Helios Terran Republic [PFTW] The Promiscuous People New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US West Outfits with unknown server Terran Republic New Conglomerate US East Mattherson Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community US East Waterson Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US East Soltech Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Community New Conglomerate Category:Outfit Category:Community Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty US East Outfits with unknown server Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Crue US East Jaeger Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Woodman Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Community New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty EU Miller Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty EU Cobalt Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community EU Lithcorp Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community EU Mallory Terrain Republic The 3rd ODST Corps -> Register today at www.ps2helljumpers.webs.com New Conglomerate *TA* Team Aros -> Ansøg om medlemskab @ http://teamaros.dk/index.php?site=forum&board=16 BEWA - Bewaffnete Rentner (Germany) -> http://www.BE-WA-RE.de Vanu Sovereignty EU Ceres New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Terran Republic EU Outfits with unknown servers Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty AU Briggs Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community Category:Outfit Category:Community